Hell Hath No Fury Like Three Women Scorned
by LaurieLover
Summary: Tai, Yamato, and Takeru have gotten themselves in trouble with Sora, Hikari, and Yolie. Sorato Taiora Takari MiyakoxKen in chapters to come


First of all, I know this is short. It's like a prologue thingy, the next chapter'll be longer.

Second of all, WHY DO THEY ALL HAVE TO HAVE TWO NAMES?? I never know which one to use, the Japanese or the English. I like both. Any suggestions?

Third: MiyaYoli is Yolie, TK101 is TK. Complicated, I know. But I have faith in you.

Disclaimer: The cretins cloning and feeding, and I don't even own a TV. How could I own Digimon?

Disclaimer #2: I don't even own half the first disclaimer. Jesus. It's from a song. Of course I have a TV.

* * *

Takeru sighed as he plopped down in front of his computer after a long day at school. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. But like any normal teenager, he just _had_ to go on aim first. Duh. It was practically tradition.

A few minutes after he sighed on, right when Takeru had started his math homework, a few beeps came from his computer. He clicked the mouse eagerly, deactivating the screensaver to see the flashing green and pink he'd come to associate with Yolie.

_MiyaYoli: hey_

Takeru was a little surprised; Yolie hardly ever went on AIM.

_TK101: evenin_

_MiyaYoli: hey did you do the history hw?_

_MiyaYoli: assignment 7?_

_TK101: no_

_TK101: wait yes_

_MiyaYoli: could I see what you got as the answers? I wasn't there_

_TK101: yeah, gimme a sec_

Takeru pushed away from his desk, rolling his chair over to his backpack, which had been thrown carelessly on his bed when he'd gotten home, right next to his hat and a sleeping Patamon. He reached in his bag, pulling out his planner. He checked the history secion...Assignment 7...the essay?! Takeru slid back over to the computer.

_TK101: um...i cant type that much, yolie._

_MiyaYoli:...isn't it on your computer?_

_TK101: no_

_MiyaYoli: you handwrote it?_

_TK101: god no_

_TK101: i used my moms, not mine_

_MiyaYoli: are your parents divorced? huh? if not, you must have your mom's comp. could you just send me the thing via email or something?_

Takeru frowned. He didn't like Yolie's tone. But then again, maybe it was just cause right now he was just looking at words on a screen. That's all. Right?

Takeru stared a moment longer before typing.

_TK101: yes. they are divorced._

He paused.

_TK101: sorry i cant help._

_MiyaYoli: oh_

_MiyaYoli: sorry about that_

Takeru highly doubted she was, knowing her. But he had a reputation to keep up, so he let it slide.

_TK101: no problem_

_TK101: i might still have the notes, i could bring them in tomorrow_

_TK101: but_

_TK101: nevermind, theyre all written in shorthand_

Any other time Takeru might've felt a little bad about this, might've even have offered to translate for them, but right now he found he felt just fine. He couldn't care less if Yolie failed on the assignment -- no. That was mean.

_MiyaYoli: can you like remember something about what you wrote?_

Yolie, just drop it!!

_TK101: umm_

_MiyaYoli: ok just tell me why people lived in the silk route_

How about NO.

_TK101: marco polo traveled the taklaman desert because it had gems in the rivers and all this rare stuff, and they got a lotta profit selling it to people_

Goddamn Takeru. What happened to say no?

_MiyaYoli: ok_

That's the thanks he gets?

_MiyaYoli: Despite the dangers, what made the journey possible and even bearable?_

Oh. That's the thanks he gets.

She was really starting to get on his nerves.

_TK101: i have hw!!_

He glared at the screen for a moment, then sighed. He's such a pushover.

_TK101: gems, and other stuff the cities had like exotic women_

_MiyaYoli: SO DO I AND I WAS NOT AT HOME FRIDAY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY UNTIL NOW! I have to do all of my homework starting now, YOU'VE had all weekend!_

Takeru's fist curled unintentionally. 

**'Say no to drugs 'kay?'**

Despite his annoyance he grinned as his school's principal's slogan popped up into his head. He'd said no to drugs before. It's a lot easier than saying no to Yolie.

_MiyaYoli: God TK. just tell me! how hard can that be?!_

Then again, this might be easier than he thought.

_TK101: Yolie. No. Sorry, but that's not my problem._

_MiyaYolie: TK!!_

**TK101 has signed off.**

Takeru sighed, turning back to his math homework. _Glad that's over,_ he thought.

Five minutes later a terrified Takeru came running into his brother's room, screaming bloody murder with Yolie hot on his trail.

* * *

Thanks for reading, R&R!! (and if you think I should use the Japanese or English names, please say so) .


End file.
